bonds
by crazyevilgirl
Summary: AU.Set after asuma n hidan's battle.Watch as The relationship of sakura and shikamaru changed.
1. Chapter 1

Beep…beep…beep….The beeping sounds echoed in the small room with colorless walls. On the bed is a man in his thirty laid unconscious on the white bed. Next to him stood a petite figure clad in a red top. The figure's hands glowed with green chakra hovering over the motionless man's head. After checking for any brain damages, the figure stopped the chakra flow and headed to the door. A soft 'click' was heard. There was a person sat outside the room, head in his hands. The figure with red top paced to the person sat on one of the chairs outside the hospital's hall. Noticing a shadow hovered over him, the person raised his head to see a girl with cherry blossom's hair and emerauld eyes looking at him." How is he?" " He's fine." "Oh." Silence engulfed them." It's late." "I know." "Then why are you still here?" He didn't answer, just looked away. She sighed "where're Ino and Chouji?" " Home." Was all he said, staring at nothing. "Wait here" and she walked away, come back later with two blanket. " If you're going to wait here, I'll wait with you. After all, I'm his assigned nurse." A gentle smile adorned her face. He smiled back slightly. Wrapping the blankets around themselves, she used her so called 'inhuman' strength to lay his head on her lap. He was about to protest but seeing her stern look, he obliged. "Sleep Shikamaru." And she fell into slumber. "Thanks Sakura." He soon followed her into deep sleep.

**Attention everyone!!!!! The author is speaking!!!!**

Thk u for reading this. I'm just a rookie so please be gentle!!!! I accept flame(though I don't like it, not one bit!!!!).


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry blossoms' smell filled his nostrils. He felt a warm sensation throughout his body. His mind was in a haze. Then he felt something cool touched his face. Fingers. Someone's fingers were caressing his cheek. They're soft and it feels…kinda nice. But he'll be damned before he admitted it. He slowly open his eyes to see emerald eyes stare back at him with a gentle look. She smiled. "Morning, sleepyhead." He yawned "morning." The smile still on her face "sleep well?" "Yeah." He smiled back lazily .A comfortable silence between them. "I'll go check on him. U might wanna go home and change?" "Maybe I will." "Hm." "See you later." He stood up and began to walk to the hospital's entrance. "You'll come back?" She asked, surprised. "Hm." He answered not bother to stop. She sighed; watching his retreating figure until she could no longer spotted him. Sakura started to go check up on Asuma. Reaching his room, she opened the door and walked to his bed. Placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, her eyes widen a bit to see his eyes opened slowly. She watched as his eyed took in the site of the room. When his eyes wandered to her, she simply smiled a gentle smile reserved only to her patients. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a soft voice. "Sore." Was his answered. His voice raspy. She poured him a glass of water. He thanked her and gulped down his water. "Do you want to sit up?" "Hm." She let him leaned on her as she set his pillow so he could be comfortable. This closeness made him smelled her. He decided that she smelled good. And they said 'like teacher, like student'.

**Attention everyone!!! The author is speaking!!!**

Hi yap ppl!!!! Did ya miss me???! Yes?? No?? Well, this chapter is dedicated 2 my first 2 reviewers: **Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona** n **PinkxxxReaper. **Thk u very much 4 being my first reviewers. Pls check out my other story **untitled.** It's my first fic!!!! Thk u **SakuraxMadara **4 being the only one who reviewed(sniff sniff).


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru had finished with his shower. He put on his new chuunin clothes and was walking toward his door when his 'so called troublesome' mom, Nara Yoshino, called him.

"Shikamaru!"

"Sigh…Yes, mom." He replied back tiredly.

He heard foot steps, and his mother walked toward him with an apron. She asked worriedly:

"Are you going out again?"

"Yes, mom. I won't be home for dinner." He answered back. This made him remember back to those time when he was still a little kid. Seriously, how old does she think he is? He's fifteen for Pete's sake.

"Where are you going?" Really, she is way too troublesome. He doesn't have time for this.

"To the hospital. Why?" He asked back. Might as well make this quick.

"You've been spending way too much time there. I'm just worry about you."

Troublesome. "I'm fine, mom. There's no need to worry about me."

"Oh. Well then, don't let me be on your way. Goodbye, son." Finally. Freedom!!!!

"Bye, mom." And he was out of the door faster than you say 'troublesome'.

"That boy…" Shaking her head, she turned back to the kitchen and continued to make dinner for her 'whipped' husband.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He made his way to the hospital. He passed by the 'Yamanaka flower shop' and decided to buy some flower for his teacher…and probably for a certain pink haired nurse, too. Awww!!! Talk about attraction. Aren't the sloth awfully **S.W.E.E.T **today.

He opened the door to the flower shop and was answered with a high pitched voice that belonged to Yamanaka Ino.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. What can I…oh, it's you. And where have you been these day? Huh?" Ino asked…no, more like trampled him with question. Troublesome woman.

"I was busy, Ino. Sheesh, you're so troublesome."

"What did you called me???" Great. Now she's in 'screeching mode'. Nice job, captain troublesome.

"Nothing." He mumbled, 'troublesome woman…" He secretly added in his thought.

Now normally, you can't read people's mind…unless, you are: (A) a telepathy or (B) Yamanaka Ino. Damn that woman. It's like she had a radar which reacted to any bad thoughts about her. You must be wondering why I'm rambling on and on about these useless things, but if you're in the position of Nara Shikamaru right now. They're valuable information that could cost you your life. Obviously he's …unprepared for this, because he's now suffering under the powerful almighty **INO'S GLARE.**

…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

And for your information, that was not Shikamaru's scream. Man, although the man **is** a coward, give him some credit. He's not that shallow. Really. Although, at this very moment, that so called man wanted to wet himself right now. Poor bastard, served him right.

He coughed uncomfortably, trying to ease the tension that was rapidly building in the shop, and was failing…miserably.

"I'd like some sunflowers. And some daisies, too. Wrapped them in separate bouquets, please. Thank you." He finally gained back his composure…and damn it, his voice didn't shake. He's a man. He could handle this…cowardly.

"Hmph!!!" Ino gave him one last glared and (thank god!!!) went to arrange the flowers. Phews!!!

After some (freaking long) time, she had finished arranging the bouquets like he asked. She asked:

"Who are the daisies for?"

"Hm?" He turned his head toward her.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting patiently for his answer. Well, as patiently as she could anyway.

"It was for Sakura." He mumbled. Head turned to the side. The floral papers suddenly seemed so beautiful to him…at the moment. Yeah right! He just wanted to cover the blush his face is sporting right now.

"Forehead???! You 're buying daisies for Forehead???" She asked incredulously. She sounded…dare he'd say jealous.

"Are…are you two…dating???" She asked, secretly hoping for a 'no'. She had been crushing on him for a while now. Since her Sasuke kun left, she 'd been looking for a new target and he, the unfortunate prey, was in her line of vision at that time and he still is. Troublesome, now the only thing different was that Sakura didn't try to grab his attention like she did to Sasuke. Though he'd like that very much. Very very much.

"No, Ino. We're not dating. I just want to thank her for taking care of Asuma." He said annoyed. Ino really need to stop crushing on him and just simply move on.

She narrowed her eyes and was looking distractedly to something. She gave him the bouquets. He took them from her hands, gave her a 'bye', and rushed out the door. She is thinking something and when she's thinking. It always ended well…**NOT**.

**_Attenton everyone!!!!The author is speaking!!!!!_**

Hi everyone!!!!Sorry i haven't update for a long while.Pls 4give me!!!!You know how cruel schools are.They are evil i'd tell ya.E.V.I.L.Well,pls review.I'll send you ice cream.(yay 4 ice cream!!!!)Any flavor u want.XOXOXO


End file.
